Unforgettable Auburn
by DreamerGirl555
Summary: Her hair was a deep auburn colour, and it flowed messily down her back, with wisps and curls framing her face. Her features were soft, and her vivid green eyes bright but oddly welcoming. PeterPevensie/OC - Chronicles of Narnia Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys. I've decided to start fresh on here, so I deleted all the fanfics I wrote…and I'm making some new ones, which will hopefully be better! **

**The only problem is…this new fanfic is about Narnia… (God help me!) **

**Anyways, I've had a weird obsession with the movies lately, even though they were made ages ago. I needed to get the obsession out of my head a bit, so I decided to write a fanfic.**

**Hope you like!**

**AGES: **

**Lucy: 11**

**Edmund: 13**

**Susan: 14**

**Peter: 16**

**Gwen: 16**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from the character Gwen, who was created by me inside my warped imagination! **

_Chapter 1_

Her hair was a deep auburn colour, and it flowed messily down her back, with wisps and curls framing her face. Her features were soft, and her vivid green eyes bright but oddly welcoming. She wore a plain, cream dress that was tastefully patterned with faded flowers. It hugged her figure perfectly, tight at her tiny waist but flowed elegantly outwards until it reached her knees. Peter's eyes rested on her for a moment, soaking in her beauty. His hair was golden blonde, the light dancing on it, making it gleam. His eyes were a crystal blue, captivating and full of hope, but with a hint of sadness too. His shirt was a pale blue, tucked neatly into his trousers with brown braces completing his simple attire. It was almost impossible for her to tear her eyes away from him, as plain and down-to-earth as he looked. The harsh shout of the housekeeper awoke them from their daze.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable! Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

Mrs Macready came bustling down the corridor, tying her gown up in haste.

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate. But perhaps you should get some sleep. Gwen?"

"Perhaps, yes. Thank you Professor."

The housekeeper turned on her heel and started back to her bedroom, but not before giving the evacuees a stern glare. The older girl, who they now knew as Gwen, took Lucy's hand and led her down the hallway.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Gwen asked, showing Lucy a seat at the kitchen table.

"Edmund called me a silly little child…" She sniffed

Gwen handed her a tissue and got up to fill the heavy kettle with water and place it on the stove. She reached for two cups and the cocoa powder and spooned it evenly between cups.

"And they don't believe that Narnia is real, But Ed lying because he came through with me."

That comment made Gwen freeze. The younger siblings had found Narnia? No, it's not possible. Unless…

"The prophecy…" She muttered under her breath.

The kettle began to whistle and she poured it into the cups. After giving it a stir, she set the cups down on the table and turned to Lucy.

"How did you find this place?"

"Well, we were playing hide and seek. Edmund took my spot and I didn't have anywhere else to go. So I ran upstairs and all the rooms where locked, but one. I went in and hid in the wardrobe. And there was Narnia." She gave a small smile as she remembered her encounter.

"Do you know what I think? I believe you." Gwen whispered

"Really? Peter and Susan just think I'm pretending."

"Oh yes. And…" She leant in close "I've been there!"

"What?"

The little girl's face lit up with excitement. There were sign of tears in her eyes now, and her cheeks were dry.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. It's our secret!"

The older girl winked and brushed back a stray hair from her eyes. She gathered up the empty cups and left them on the side. Taking Lucy's hand again, she walked her back to the bedroom, where Edmund was sat, sulking on his bed. Lucy ignored him and climbed back into bed, snuggling down into the covers.

"Who are you?" Edmund furrowed his brow and demanded answer.

"I'm Gwen, the Professor's niece."

"Mrs Macready said there were no other children in the house."

"Well," Gwen chuckled "I'm considered more of a nuisance than a child. Now I think you both should be getting some sleep."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Edmund crossed his arms, refusing.

"You better get to sleep other wise I'll set the White Witch on you!"

His eyes widened in surprise and Lucy gave a giggle.

"Goodnight."

Smiling to herself, Gwen turned and started back down the hall. On the way to her room, she decided to visit the Professor's study. As she reached the doorway, she stopped and couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth."

"You're saying that we should just believe her?"

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Gwen couldn't help but interupt

She came forward into the room and made the siblings turn in surprise.

"You're her family! You might just try acting like one!" She continued

She helped herself to a sweet from the bowl on the Professor's desk and leant back.

"Gwendolyn!" The Professor narrowed his eyes at his niece

"What! You were about to say the exact same thing!"

"Goodnight," The Professor turned to the older siblings.

As they left the room, Peter turned to look over his shoulder and locked eyes with the auburn-haired girl once again. It was only for a second, but it felt like forever. Once they'd left, the Professor turned to his niece.

"You know the little girl found it, don't you?"

Gwen nodded, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you think…the prophecy?" She stumbled over the words slightly

"Maybe, my dear girl…maybe…"


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter already! I've surprised myself! **

**I do get EXTREME cases of writers block by the way, so if I don't update for a week or so, you'll have to bear with me! **

**Thankfully, I have lots of ideas at the moment and I'm on a creative high!**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

_Chapter Two_

Thought whirred around Gwen's head furiously. The prophecy was coming true. She couldn't believe it. At first, she thought it a mere coincidence that four children were coming to stay for a while, but once the small girl had mentioned Narnia, she knew that the rumours and whispers were right. She longed to get up and cross to the world, tell everyone that it was all going to be alright soon. But it wasn't that simple. If Jadis was warned, she would be too well prepared when the time came for all of them to come through. It took a long time for Gwen to fight the urge, but eventually, she fell into a deep sleep.

She woke in the late morning, and she could tell by the sunlight streaking in through her window. Heaving herself out of bed, she washed and opened her chest of drawers to see what to wear. As she rummaged for a dress, she felt the heavy fabric of the emerald dress. It was her Narnian dress. She pulled it out and held it up to her body. It was tighter at the bodice, but wafted against the ground when she walked. It wasn't an elaborate dress. It had no fancy stitching or decorations. It was a plain colour and was tied with a brown cord around her waist. But to her, it was beautiful. As she looked at it, she felt a small smile spread across her face. Sighing, she put it back in the drawer and picked out a blue day dress instead. After changing, she headed to the kitchen, where the housekeeper was washing dishes.

"Good morning."

It surprised Gwen that the normally, grumpy Mrs Macready was this chirpy. Perhaps the Professor's delicate suggestion of going back to bed last night was all she needed to wake up fresh-faced in the morning? Suppressing a giggle, Gwen fixed herself and cup of tea and some toast. It was gone within a minute and she got up to leave.

"Molly needs to be taken out to the paddock, and her food needs restocking."

Maybe Mrs Macready needed a little more sleep next time.

"There you go girl,"

Gwen patted the Shire horse's soft muzzle gently and left her to chewing on the grass. After filling her stable with fresh hay, Gwen started back to the house to browse the books in the library. On her way, she passed the room which contained the wardrobe. She stopped hesitantly and her hand hovered warily above the door handle. Eventually, she decided to go later, in the evening maybe. That way, no one would notice that she was gone.

The library was quiet, and Gwen soaked in the peaceful atmosphere fully. Her nimble fingers flicked over the spines of the old books and turned page after delicate page. It must have been at least an hour that she sat in the calm. Finally, she closed the books she was reading and slotted it back on the shelf. Gwen was just crossing the hallway when something came smashing through the window and flew right past her. Blinking once or twice to get over the sudden shock, she bent down and picked up the cricket ball. It had hit a suit of armour and knocked it all over the floor. Picking her way through to the window, she peered out to see the garden empty. Cricket stumps were wedged wonkily into the ground, and a cricket bat and a book lay discarded hastily on the ground.

"Well done Ed."

Gwen whipped around to see the four evacuees standing in the hall, armour scattered at their feet.

"You bowled it!" Edmund huffed

"You did this?" Gwen asked

They nodded as she flicked the cricket ball from one hand to another. As hard a she tried, she couldn't help but let smile and let out a laugh. They looked up wide eyed, surprised at her response.

"Good shot!"

Lucy smiled and began to giggle too, but their laughter was short lived.

"What on earth is goin' on?"

Mrs Macready's footsteps began to echo down the hall.

"The Macready!" Susan gasped

"Go! I'll cover for you. Go!" Gwen ushered them away quickly

"Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble too?"

Peter hung back and looked at the green eyed girl. She blushed a light pink at his caring and gentlemanly thought, but shook her head.

"I've broken so many vases and things in my time here, I've lost count! It'll be ok, trust me!"

He nodded, smiling and ran after his siblings. Hastily, Gwen chucked the ball back out the broken window and grabbed a nearby duster.

"Gwendolyn! What have you done now!?"

Mrs Macready's face widened in horror and she glared at Gwen.

"I'm sorry Mrs Macready. I accidently knocked it over when I was dusting, and the helmet rocked back and broke the window."

"Typical! You are always causing trouble!"

The housekeeper snatched the duster away from her and started gathering up the armour.

"I'll help if you want…" Gwen suggested, knowing her offer would be rejected

"No! You've caused enough chaos for one day!"

Gwen smirked to herself and walked back off to her bedroom. She began fumble through her drawers and pulled out the jade dress again. Buzzing with excitement, she changed and stood in front of her small mirror that hung on the wall. Taking two thin strips of hair, she braided them and pinning them at the back of her head. She smiled at her reflection and gathered up the brown cape that accompanied the dress. The prophecy had started to come true, and she wasn't going to miss it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I know I PM'd most of you saying that this chapter wouldn't be up anytime soon, but I just casually brought up a Word Document and this seemed to flow from my fingertips! **

**Most heroines that have to fight in stories have a bow and arrow, like Susan. I gave Gwen a sword as, in my mind, she is independent. She fights her own battles, and I think a sword suits her strong personality better. I think that that's why Peter is so attracted to her. Because she is tough, like him, and generally thinks that she doesn't need a man in her life. He is desperate to prove her wrong. **

**That was a brief insight into my slightly feminist mind, but other than that, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

_Chapter 3_

It took five minutes of digging through the snow with her fingers for Gwen to find the sword she'd buried just by the wardrobe. She pulled the blade out again and let the sun hit it for a moment. Swiftly, she slipped it into the scabbard she had around her waist and pulled up her hood. As she trod silently through the forest, Gwen began to blow on her fingers, trying to regain some life and feeling in them. There wasn't much to do as she trudged along, so she paid attention to her thoughts instead. It was how she spent most of her time. No one to talk to. No one to spend time with, apart from herself. That blonde boy. She suppressed a giggle. It seemed so sure of himself when Gwen was listening to them in the office. And the older girl, she was so obsessed with logic and common sense that it was almost deafening. Edmund, was blamed for everything, which made sense, as he was a filthy liar and extremely arrogant. Although all these weaknesses and faults will become their strengths and merits as they spend more time here. Aslan would help them overcome them. Lucy. Lucy reminded Gwen of herself when she was young. She was so creative and playful and imaginative. And she believed.

The snap of a twig made her turn and her fingers grip the halt of her sword immediately. Her green eyes searched the surrounding area for where the sound came from. Oreius came forward.

"I thought I told you never to sneak up on me like that!"

Gwen's hands travelled from her sword handle to her hips and scowled at him.

"Get up."

Rolling her eyes, she lifted herself up onto Oreius' back and he started to gallop away.

It wasn't long before Gwen was back at Aslan's camp and sat sharpening her sword. It felt right to be back, she loved it in camp. But somehow, she never thought that she fitted in. She wasn't a centaur; loyal and honourable. She wasn't a faun; noble yet kind. She was just…Gwen. Some random redheaded girl who had a fiery temper and ignored the rules. After a few minutes, she slipped her sword back and got up. It was only when she passed Oreius that she stopped him and turned in the direction of the entrance to camp. Everyone had gone silent and created a pathway for the future king and queens. Edmund? He wasn't there? She caught Lucy's eye and smiled. As she turned away, she caught Peter's gaze again and was captivated with those cobalt eyes once more.

"We have come to see Aslan,"

His voice wavered slightly with uncertainty as he pulled out his sword and held it for Oreius to see. He simply turned his head in the direction of Aslan's tent and knelt down. Gwen followed suit and watched as Aslan came into view.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help." Said Peter

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."

Gasps echoed around the camp as Gwen looked up, wide-eyed in surprise at the siblings.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan's voice was tinged with urgency

The siblings seemed uneasy and reluctant to answer.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr Beaver stated bluntly

Alarmed shouts got louder and louder, but Oreius voice boomed over the rest.

"Then he has betrayed us all!"

Gwen turned and gave the centaur a sharp look and slap on the arm. Normally, he would retaliate, but he'd trained her himself and knew that she could defend herself easily.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan glanced over at him.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter admitted,

"We all were." Susan reasoned

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy's small voice sighed

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so, so, so sorry for the gap between this chapter and the last one! I had a million ideas in my head, but couldn't find the time to grab my laptop and write them! **

**I hope you had a fab Christmas, and a lovely New Year – sorry the wish is a bit late! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter: **

**NOTE: Both Susan and Lucy have key colours in their outfits throughout both Narnia movies. Lucy wears a blue 'casual dress' with a rust red cape and a blue coronation dress with a royal red cape. Susan has her green archery dress that she wears daily in Narnia and her blue coronation dress with a navy cape. I know in the second movie, Susan wears purple and Lucy, red. As Gwen has green eyes, I would kinda like you to imagine Susan's archery dress in purple instead of green :) **

_Chapter 4_

The sky was a clear, blue with small wisps of cloud floating here and there. Gwen couldn't help but smile as she watched Peter stand at the top of the hill. The gentle wind flicked through his golden hair soothingly, but his fingers gripped his sword hilt. Something was playing on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She announced herself and walked up beside him

"Hmm, I don't know if a penny would quite cover it."

He offered a smile all the same but sighed quietly. Gwen turned away to look out across the ocean. Her own hair was rippled by the breeze, like a red flame flickering. Peter's eyes gazed slowly at her, taking in every tiny detail. Her faded, green dress showed off her curves, which were stunning, although she was only his age, roughly 16. The interesting thing was that she was oblivious to it.

"She is rather beautiful," He thought privately

Gwen must have felt his eyes on her as she turned and smiled at him. Those emerald eyes were bright, full of kindness and wisdom.

"I thought you said you were the Professor's niece?" He asked

"I am," She replied quickly…almost too quickly.

"Then why do you know about Narnia?"

She shrugged.

"He told me about it. I went through everyday as I grew up. Oreius found me…and trained me to fights alongside Aslan's troops."

"Oh," Peter nodded

It made sense, her story. It was all completely plausible, but something in her voice was wrong. It was as if she'd been rehearsing her story inside her head for hours, days even.

"I've got to go," She said, before turning on her heel and leaving.

As she headed back down to the camp, Aslan strolled past her.

"Lying plays on our conscience for the rest of our days, Gwendolyn, bear this in mind."

Gwen flushed a light shade of crimson as she continued down the hill. Aslan was the only person who knew. But she'd grown so accustomed to telling this fib, that it was almost ringing true…

A horn. The sound was loud, but not regal. It was full of panic and desperation. Fear. Gwen shivered and continued on with her training. It was only when she saw Aslan came bounding towards the river that she realised something was wrong. Hastily, she called to Oreius and his small selection of elite troops before swinging herself onto her horse. With urgency, she kicked her into gallop and sped up in pursuit of Aslan. As she neared the scene, she could see Peter pointing out his sword as a snarling Maugrim. Lucy and Susan were stuck up a nearby tree, with a second wolf snapping at the tails of their dresses. Aslan leapt over the water and pinned the second wolf to the ground. She, Oreius and the small gathering of troops followed suit. Oreius grabbed his sword, along with the others, but she kept her own in her scabbard.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan shouted

Peter dared to glance at Gwen, nodded in encouragement.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... ...like a dog!" Maugrim growled, before leaping at him

The girls screamed and jumped down, rushing to their brother's aid. They shoved the wolf, which had been speared through the chest, off of Peter and hugged him. Aslan released the other and let him run away.

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund."

Oreius nodded and the troops bombarded after him. Gwen followed, but stopped before leaving the clearing.

"We'll find him," She assured the siblings, before galloping off after her fellow Narnians.

It was getting dark by the time the troops arrived at Jadis' camp. Oreius wasted no time and led them straight through the camp, slaying every traitor in sight. Gwen scoured the camp to the sight of Edmund, more concerned about saving him that killing any of the Witch's troops. There! A dark haired boy, eyes widened in terror, tied up against the trunk of a tree. She cantered forward and jumped off her horse. Taking her knife, she cut his ties and pulled off the dirty rag that was stuffed into his mouth. Edmund sat in shock for a moment, staring at the red haired girl.

"It's you!" He spluttered

Gwen didn't reply.

"Get on the horse!" She shouted over the noise

He climbed up just as Oreius passed.

"We need to go, Gwendolyn."

She nodded as he cantered off. She slapped the horse's hind just as she felt the cool blade of a knife press against her throat.

"Go!" She yelled

The Minotaur was about the slit her throat when Jadis stepped forward.

"Don't kill her,"

The Minotaur snorted in derision and dropped the knife. Gwen sneered and turned to her.

"What do you want with me!?" She spat at her

"Don't get angry now, Gwen…"


	5. I am so rubbish at updating this fanfic!

**Hi Guys! **

**I am so happy that so many of you like this fanfic and have favourited me or the story :) **

**I am also very sorry that I haven't posted in aaaaages! I've been busy with school stuff, and I've had this cold bug thing that has made me feel totally shit! **

**I'm going to try and get a new chapter up this or next week, but I'm afraid I can't promise much! **

**Hope you forgive me!**

**Have a nice day :) **

**~ May ~ **


End file.
